One Year Gone By
by lord Piggy
Summary: Kakashi Hatake and Sakura Haruno have been going out for a year now, will their day go as planned, or will Naruto ruin it? For Kamikaze.Koiji-x Fluffy bits. KakaSaku. Oneshot.


**HEY GUYS! If you have read my other fanfictions, I'm just going to let you know, the next chapters are all under construction. I'm typing this for: Kamikaze. Koiji-x**

**I was originally going to do this after I typed Threats, but I sort of deleted it and I refuse to type the same part over for now.**

**The pairing is KakaSaku, I usually don't ship it, but it's a request, so, I can't help it.**

**P.S., this isn't in my usual writing styles, like most of my one-shots. And I don't really know whether or not this is AU, so, just go with it.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Sakura Haruno was, by the standards of many most of the citizens of Konoha, a billboard brow. That doesn't mean she wasn't pretty, only that she wasn't pretty to many. Take Naruto Uzumaki, the most energetic, and by <em>far<em> the biggest knuckle-head in the village. He was handsome and kind, and most of all, he would do anything for his Sakura, the object of his affection. However, Sakura and Naruto were only friends. She held no interest for the blond teenager.

There was someone else who she liked to keep an eye on, and the best part, said person did the same as Sakura. This person was tall and lean, with a mask covering his face. The mask covered yet another mask, which she found out after a day of trying to get it off of him. Now, it's a habit of hers to pull it down from his face every couple of minutes, just below the lips, so she could kiss him. His hair was white and flopped to one side of his head. Sakura always thought of his hair being the softest and silkiest she has ever felt, she loved running her fingers through the strands and watching them fall from between her spread fingers. Her favorite aspect about him was the usually covered scar, running down his left eye. The same scar she would trace with her index finger whenever she had the chance.

Kakashi Hatake. Just thinking about the name sent shivers down her spine. Kakashi loved Sakura, though he didn't always say so. She could tell because he usually put down his precious Icha Icha books. She was never surprised by this action, she was well aware of the fact Kakashi would always turn all of his attention to his girlfriend.

In fact, today was their one year anniversary. The timing couldn't be more perfect, the cherry blossoms had just bloomed. And like any other important day, it couldn't be celebrated without gifts.

Sakura knew what Kakashi tresured most in the world- besides herself.

Icha Icha.

Yes, another Icha Icha book would be the perfect book. The only problem was that Kakashi owned all of the books to date. There was one option left. She had to ask Jiraiya for an unpublished copy.

Sakura took a deep breath and knocked on the door to Jiraiya's house. The door swung open to reveal the middle aged man. His white hair was in his signature white pony tail.

"Yes?" he asked, in a bored tone. Sakura put on her best smile.

"Could you possibly give me a copy of the next Icha Icha novel?" she asked, trying to sound as sweet as possible. She titled her head, trying to convince the man. Jiraiya sighed and Sakura opened her eyes. Jiraiya turned away and crossed his arms.

"I would, but knowing you, you'd give it to Kakashi. We all know how word of the books will get around since he never leaves home without them," he said. He turned back around and put a hand on the door.

"What? I wanted to try them out for myself," Sakura lied.

"Nice try, but no," he said one last final time. He slammed the door with a loud whack, leaving Sakura slumped over and glaring at the closed door. _Stupid Jiraiya, _she thought bitterly. She sighed and turned around walking down the steps. There was one more person she could ask, but knowing him, he'd try to make a deal out of it, where in return for the book, he got a date at Ichiraku Ramen.

...Kakashi...

Kakashi yawned and sat up on his bed. The book that had been on his face slid off of him and landed with a dull thud on his lap. He picked up the book and giggled. Icha Icha, his precious porn books. He picked up the book and started to read where he left off. The main character had just started to undress when he got a weird feeling.

Wasn't there something important today?

He shrugged and kept reading his book. Even while he did, he still couldn't giggle like his usual self. Something kept nagging at the back of his head. Kakashi closed his book and let himself fall back against the wall. Due to his lack of care with that single movement, something came down from the wall and fell onto his head then landed onto his lap.

Kakashi set down his book on the table next to him and rubbed his head. He looked at the object on his lap, picking it up. He opened it and smiled at the contents.

Oh, yes, Kakashi remembered now.

...Sakura...

Sakura took a deep breath and lifted a hand to Naruto's door. She was about to knock when the door opened and Naruto appeared, leaning against the door frame, a cheesy smile on his face.

"Hey, Sakura," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. Sakura rolled her eyes. _What a knuckle-head._

"Hi, Naruto," she grumbled.

"So, you come by for a kiss or something?" he asked. Sakura sighed and resisted from punching Naruto up side the head. She needed him to be in a good mood so he can agree to give her the book.

"No, Naruto. I came to ask you a favor," she replied. Naruto giggled.

"A _sexual_ favor?" he asked. Sakura's eye twitched. _What a perv._

"_No, _Naruto. I wanted to know if I could have the next Icha Icha book," she said to him. Naruto's mouth opened in shock. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes, a frown etched onto his face.

"It's for _Kakashi_, isn't it?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer. Naruto was just one of those people that needed confirmation on trivial details. Sakura shook her head, hoping he wouldn't see through her lie.

"No, I read his other books, and I really want to read the next one. You know, to be caught up," she said. Naruto nodded slowly. He thought it over, raising an eyebrow.

"Hm, well, I guess I believe you! I'll give you the book!" he exclaimed. Sakura let out a tiny breath and smiled largely.

"Thanks-" she was stopped by Naruto wagging a finger in her face.

"On one condition!" he shouted happily, throwing a finger into the air. Sakura's face fell.

"What?" she asked, obviously tired out. Sakura didn't enjoy dealing with Naruto for more than a couple of hours, but today was even worse than before.

"_I said,_ I'll give you the book on one condition," he repeated. Sakura sighed.

"Oh alright. What is it?" she asked. Naruto chuckled, obviously enjoying this.

"You have to go on one date with me! Tonight!" he exclaimed once more, loud enough that the citizens all the way in Sunagakure could hear him. Sakura huffed and crossed her arms. She was planning on spending the whole night with Kakashi.

"_Tonight?_ Why not tomorrow, or next week?" _Or ten years from now,_ she mentally added. Naruto shook his head.

"Nah-ah-ah! Tonight or _NO DEAL!"_he said between chuckles. He was enjoying having the upper hand. Or at least, he thought he had the upper hand. Sakura already knew a way out of this. She would say yes, and just not go.

"Fine, I'll go on a date with you," she grumbled, glaring at the blond teen. Naruto's face broke into a smile and his eyes scrunched closed. He ran back into his apartment, screaming with joy.

"YATTA! YATTA, YATTA, YATTA!I DID IT! I GOT YOU TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME!" he screamed to no one in particular. Sakura stood there, watching as he threw everything off of his little table while jumping around. He went to his bed and made quick movements, throwing off his sheets and pillow. He produced a blue book titled and ran towards Sakura. He placed it in her hands and place a hand on the door.

"Let's meet at your place at six, okay? OKAY!" He slammed the door in her face, too excited to even wait for confirmation. She shrugged, it wasn't like she was going to show up anyway. She chuckled and shook her head. Naruto had always been so gullible. She even tricked him into kissing their friend Sasuke when they were younger as payback for Sasuke calling her Billboard Brow. She sighed. She missed Sasuke, their dear fround who was MIA. She shook her head, as if that would get rid of the sad thoughts. She was confident that Sasuke would be found and brought back to Konoha. Naruto promised, and now even Sakura was helping with the search.

Sakura continued on her way to Kakashi's house. While she was walking, she inspected the blue book Naruto had given her. It was titled _Icha Icha Signals._ She wasn't at all surprised that Jiraiya would make yet _another_ porn book, he _was_ a mega-perv after all. She smiled, happy to have finally gotten her gift for Kakashi. She clutched the book and walked faster.

...Later...

Sakura held the book behind her back and she knocked on the closed red door. A few seconds later the door opened to reveal Kakashi, who was wearing a plain white button up shirt and black slacks. His usual black piece of cloth wasn't on his face, and neither was the skin tight mask that he usually wore. Sakura blushed just looking at him.

"Hello, Sakura," he said with a smile. Even though he tried his best to sound attentive and alert, he failed completely. Sakura smiled largely and ran forward to hug him.

She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He made an oof noise as all the air left his body and he lost his balance falling backwards.

Sakura knew this moment was cliche, she never told anyone, but she loves cliche moments more than any other.

Sakura hugged him tighter and buried her head in the crook of his neck. Kakashi responded by wrapping his own hands around her back, squeezing her tightly, but not too tightly.

_He always was the best at giving hugs, _Sakura thought. She sat up and Kakashi looked up at her, still amazed that someone as beautiful as her loved him and would give anything to be with him. He sat up also, staring into Sakura's green eyes. He had always found them to be enchanting. Suddenly, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her towards him. Sakura widened her eyes at first, but then closed them, kissing him back.

She let her arms dangle over her shoulders. She slid her finger across the spine of the book, a habit she had formed after watching Kakashi do it thousands of times.

Her thoughts drifted to the feel of Kakashi's smooth skin brushing up against her arms. Small tufts of his hair were tickling the tops of her hands. She smiled against Kakashi's lips, liking the feeling of his hair on her hands.

Kakashi, on the other hand, was thinking about how soft her lips were, and how the felt heavenly against his own. His senses were overtaken by the sweet smell of Sakura, so faint and sweet. She smelled like cherry blossoms and grass, the perfect combination in her opinion.

Sakura forgot about the book, and let her hand go limp. It fell onto the floor with a thud. Kakashi leaned away to try and look behind him. He raised an eyebrow and and reached behind him to grab the book. Sakura beat him to it and jumped from Kakashi's lap. She held it far out behind herself, where Kakashi wouldn't be able to reach. He slowly got up and tried to dart behind her to grab the book, to see the title. _I think I saw the word 'Icha' but I can't be to sure. I just have to see,_ he thought. Sakura moved away though, a playful smile on her face.

"Nooo, you have to try harder than that," she teased. Kakashi sighed, then looked up, his eyes still half closed. He shrugged.

"If I really have to," he said with a sigh. He ran towards Sakura, who squealed as a response. She ran further into the house which had become so familiar to her, like a second home. She darted into his bed room and scrambled onto his messy bed. She held the book high above her head, a triumphant smile on her face. Kakashi got onto the bed also, and towered over her. She dropped her hands to behind her back and leaned back against the wall, the shelf inches above her head.

Kakashi grabbed her forearms and fingered the spine of the book. Sakura tightened her grip.

"What would make you give me that book? Ten kisses on the cheek, ten kisses on the forehead, or maybe ten kisses on the lips? You decide," he said. Sakura thought for a second, scrunching up her face and looking out the window. Kakashi couldn't help but notice how adorable she looked like that. She made her decision and turned back to him, a smile on her face.

"It doesn't matter how many kisses you give me, I just want to hear you say it to me, one more time," she said softly. Kakashi smiled and bent down to press his forehead lightly against Sakura's. He looked her in the eyes, her expression suddenly serious.

"Sakura, I don't usually tell you, since you should be able to tell by my actions alone. But if you really want me to, I guess I can, just this once. Sakura, I love you, and you know that. I love you more than anything, there's no competition when it comes to my love for you," he said softly. Sakura closed her eyes and smiled.

"Do you mean it?" she asked him. Kakashi chuckled.

"When have I ever lied to you?" he asked. Sakura opened her eyes to look into Kakashi's. One eye was dark, nearly black, but not quite. And the other eye, her favorite, was also nearly black, but had a touch of red in it.

Sakura took one hand from the book and ran it down Kakashi's scare slowly, a soft and small smile on her face.

"Never, from what I know," she said. Kakashi smiled again, and leaned forward to press a short and sweet kiss on Sakura's lips. He pulled away from her, and Sakura took it as her cue to sit down also. Kakashi held his hands out, but Sakura wagged a finger.

"Close your eyes first!" she scolded. Kakashi obliged and held both of his hands out. Sakura took the book from behind her back and placed it in Kakashi's hands. He opened his eyes and feasted his eyes upon the cover.

He noted every single detail. The book was blue. There was a man watching a beautiful woman walk past. The title: Icha Icha Signals.

Kakashi gasped and giggled, blood rushing to his face at the mere thought of reading the porn. He smiled goofily and opened the book. To Kakashi, it was as if his whole world was set into place, and that he was suddenly crowned king. A king with a lot of porn. Kakashi giggled dumbly, a small trickle of blood running out from his nose, remembering the dirtiest parts of the series. Sakura rolled her eyes, he had always been such a pervert.

Kakashi read only a sentence until Sakura slammed the book shut. He looked up, a frown of disbelief on his face.

"What?" he asked.

"We're supposed to spend the day together, and I know the perfect thing to do!" she said. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? And what might that be?"he asked. Sakura smiled and slid off of the bed, grabbing Kakashi's wrist and pulling him with her.

"You'll see!" she said cheerily, while opening the door. Kakashi slipped on his shoes before following her out the door. He shut it behind him, making sure to lock it. Sakura grabbed his wrist once again and ran down the road towards the edge of town, where the best cherry blossoms were.

As soon as they were far enough down the road, Naruto popped up from the large and well kept bush in Kakashi's lawn. He glared in the direction they ran in. He had a feeling Sakura had lied to him, so he followed her. He wasn't the best at hiding or following people, Kakashi was well aware of the fact he was there, but thought that he would just let him have his fun. Naruto gritted his teeth and stormed off after Kakashi and Sakura.

...Edge of Town...

Sakura and Kakashi sat together looking at the trees. They didn't need any words, since just being together made them happy. Sakura sat up against Kakashi, resting her head on his shoulder, smiling. The day was going perfect so far. Kakashi slipped his hand into hers, interlocking their fingers and gripping it tightly. Sakura sighed happily, closing her eyes.

"It's been a year already, time sure does fly," she said dreamily. Kakashi nodded. Then he remembered something. He used his free hand and reached into his pocket. Sakura watched out of curiosity.

Naruto, who was watching from behind a boulder, gasped out of horror. He thought Kakashi was grabbing a ring, seeing the romantic setting and he was positive they were dating. He couldn't have this, no one could have Sakura as their wife except for him! This was blasphemy, utter nonsense! He got up and stormed to where they were sitting.

You see, Naruto is taking this personally because he truly does love Sakura. She was the first person who actually smiled at him all through his childhood, she was the first person to not hate him like the others. To him, Sakura was a perfect little angel, _his_ perfect little angel who saved him from the dark times, along with Iruka, his father figure and teacher, Sasuke, his best friend who was MIA, even old Pervy Sage, who took him under his wing to train him for a couple years, to hone his writing skills, of course. Even as much as he hated to admit it, even Kakashi helped him through the tough times. He stopped Naruto from fighting back when the kids bullied him, and he told him words of hope and wisdom, he even thought of Kakashi as a father, along with Iruka and Jiraiya.

But all of that didn't matter now, the only thing that mattered was stopping that pervy old man from proposing to Sakura.

Naruto stood in front of Sakura and Kakash, glaring at the white haired man. Sakura detached herself from Kakashi and glared at Naruto. Kakashi only watched him.

"What do you want, you idiot?" she demanded. Naruto ignored her and pointed a finger accusingly at Kakashi, who just seemed bored.

"YOU BIG FAT PERVERTED JERK! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? YOU'RE NOT GOING TO MARRY HER, ARE YOU?" Naruto shouted at the man. Kakashi's eyebrows raised and he took his hand from his pocket, revealing a light blue ribbon.

"What? I was just going to give her a ribbion for her hair. And what is that you called me, a pe-" he started off. Naruto didn't even listen to what he had to say, he just wanted to damn Kakashi to hell.

"YOU HEARD ME! YOU'RE A MEGA PERV! M-E-G-A P-E-R-V! ALL YOU DO IS READ PORNOS WRITTEN BY PERVY SAGE! YOU'RE A BIGGER PERVERT THAN HE IS! AND I KNOW YOU'RE LYING, I CAN TELL! YOU'RE GOING TO MARRY HER AND THEN TRY AND MAKE BABIES WITH HER! WELL I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU LAY A FINGER ON HER! YOU DIRTY OLD BAG OF COW CRAP!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs. Kakashi wasn't listening to Naruto, but watching a Sakura.

Sakura didn't take kindly to any of Naruto's outburts, especially this one. She was gritting her teeth, giving Naruto a glare so scary that it sent shivers down even Kakashi's spine. Her fist was balled tightly, so tight that her fist was turning white. Kakashi turned around and saw a fuming Naruto. Kakashi got the feeling Naruto said something, but he wasn't sure.

"Hm? Did you say something?" Kakashi asked calmly. Naruto gritted his teeth and stomped his feet around.

"WHAAAAT? YOU WEREN'T EVEN LISTENING? WELL LISTEN UP YOU LOSER MEGA PERV FREAK-" Naruto was cut off my an all too familiar cracking of the knuckles. He stopped shouting and turned to see Sakura cracking her knuckles. He gulped, all the color draining his face.

Why was he so scared? Well, let's just say that seeing Sakura angry isn't exactly something most people would want.

"Na-ru-_to_!" she said slowly. Naruto raised his hands up, waving them.

"No, no, you don't understand. I wasn't talking about Kakashi. Ahaha, no, Sakura wait!" Before he could even finished pleading, Sakura punched him on the head. He slumped to the ground, giggling like a baby. Sakura smiled, suddenly calm again, and sat down next to Kakashi. Kakashi reached under Sakura's hair and untied the red bow in her hair. He walked over to Naruto and quickly tied his hands together with the ribbon. He made his way back to Sakura and plopped down next to her.

He took the light blue ribbon and tied it onto Sakura's head, so the knot would show. Sakura reached up and touched the knot, preparing to turn it around. She and Kakashi both had forgotten completely about Naruto, who lay dizzy on the ground.

Kakashi grabbed her hand and shook his head.

"No, no, it looks nice like that," he said. Sakura smiled and leaned against Kakashi again, planting a kiss on his neck. Kakashi smiled and kissed the top of Sakura's head, something he did often.

"Kakashi, it's been a year since we started dating. It makes me so happy to still be with you," Sakura said softly. Kakashi was in a particuarly romantic mood, considering how nicely the day went so far, and because he was eagerly awaiting giving Sakura her next gift.

"I would have never left you Sakura, you know that. You're so much better than Icha Icha. Most men don't need those books if they had you, but you know me. Anyway, this year was fun Sakura, and I wouldn't trade it in for anything at all," he replied cooly. Sakura smiled. She detatched herself from Kakashi and stared at his handsome face. Out of habit, she ran a finger down the scar on his left eye. She kept running her finger down his face this time, stopping at the corner of his lips. Softly, Kakashi kissed her finger.

"I'm so happy to hear you say that Kakashi, I really am. I love you more than anything else in this world, and I've loved a lot of things. Out of everything, you stand out the most, and you're always there, on my mind and in my heart. The best part is that every time I look at you, I fall in love all over again, which makes every time I see you an adventure," she said, still smiling softly. Kakashi smiled also, happy to be here, and was overjoyed that she wanted to be with him.

"Sakura, I love you too. You're the most beautiful thing I've seen, with your hair the same color as the cherry blossoms, yet out shining them in every single way," he said, running a finger through her hair, letting it slip between his fingers. "Your eyes remind me so much of grass, the perfect and undisturbed kind," he paused to put a finger on the corner of her eye. "But what I like most about you is your lips. They're so soft and kissable, they tell me when you're happy or sad, they're simply amazing," he put a finger on the corner of her lips. "You mean more to me than any book, and you'll always be the perfect person for me, never will I think about another woman romantically. Just looking at you knocks the breath out of me, it's exhilarating," he finished.

Sakura smiled, happier than she has ever been in her life.

"Oh, Kakashi," she said. Kakashi stood up and offered Sakura a hand.

"Would you like a closer look?" he asked. Sakura nodded and grasped his hand. He held it softly, leading her to the trees. They walked deep into the mini forest of cherry blossom trees, not ever pausing. They didn't stop walking until they got to the prettiest tree of all in Kakashi's opinion, though, it still didn't even compare to Sakura.

Sakura began to sat down, but Kakashi prevented her from sitting. He placed an arm around her shoulder and clutched her tightly, never wanting to let go. Sakura closed her eyes, and leaned against him. It seemed like the perfect day ever to Sakura, besides Naruto's butting in. But then again, a day would never be complete without Naruto somewhere along the way.

Suddenly she felt Kakashi move away from here, downwards actually. She looked down and she saw him kneeling on one knee an open box with the most gorgeous diamond ring inside of it. Sakura gasped, all too aware of what was happening. She covered her mouth, a thousand thoughts racing through her mind.

"Sakura Haruno, will you marry me?" Kakashi asked calmly, a small blush tinting his cheeks. Sakura smiled larger than ever before, her day becoming like a fairy tale. She couldn't control the tears of happiness that streamed down her cheeks.

"Yes, yes, yes! Of course, yes!" she squealed. She bent down and attacked Kakashi with a hug. Once again, they fell to the ground, not caring where they were, only that they were together, and that it would be that way forever. Sakura planted a giant kiss on his lips, not caring whether or not he was ready for it.

She clutched his chest, and broke away from the kiss, holding her head against his chest. The tears soaked his shirt, but Kakashi didn't care. The love of his life was happy, and so was he.

He found the moment to be a little cliche, he never told Sakura this, but he loved cliche moments the most.

* * *

><p><strong>AND IT'S DONE! Um, yeah. Like I said, I don't really ship this pairing, but this was fun to write. Uh, I hope you liked it and don't hate it. And I'm sorry it got crappy near the end, I got really lazy and it's late here.<strong>

**UM, I LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
